el principe y el mendigo
by serenamar1
Summary: nacieron dos niños exactamente iguales , pero eso no debía ocurrir en una familia como los Malfoy , asi ke fueron separados dando un por muerto, uno vive como principe y el otro como mendigo, se volveran a ver¡¡¡¡drmione , ginny , alem
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 El Príncipe

Cap 1 El Príncipe

Narcisa malfoy se encontraba en labor de parto , en el hospital San mungo , mientras Lucius Malfoy y su padre lo esperaban afuera de la sala , el señor Abraxas insistió en acompañar a su hijo por si algo le sucedía , era extraño que su padre estuviera con el siempre desde niño lo dejo solo, siempre estuvo con su hermano mayor ni cuando este murió lo empezó acompañar, pero estaba tan nervioso con la llegada de su primogénito su heredero que no se hacia muchas preguntas.

Transcurrieron dos horas eternas, en las cuales se paseaba nervioso en esos momento le daba lo mismo lo que le inculcaron desde siempre, sobre que los Malfoy no demostraban sus sentimientos, el no era así pero lo aparentaba , salio un medi mago para darle la ansiada noticia.

**Señor Malfoy ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa y a sus hijos.-le dijo e l doctor **

**hijos , intervino el señor Abrazas , para el las cosas no iban bien.**

**Si es padre de dos hermosos gemelos, niños , pasen por aquí.**

Lucius y Abrazas entraron a la habitación donde lo esperaba su hermosa esposa tan frágil tan indefensa se veía en estos momento pero cuando se recuperara sería la mujer de la cual se enamoro eso si era verdad, , la saludo con un beso en la frente y fue haber a sus dos hijos, los pudo ver ambos iguales, con su pequeña pelusa plateada y sus ojos grises que lo miraban curioso levanto a uno de ellos lo Bautizo como Draco Lucius Malfoy y al segundo como Alexander Julian Malfoy , los dejo a ambos por que se los tenian que llevar para hacerles aseo , a lo bebes , Lucius se quedo con su esposa y su padre se fue tras el doctor para hablar de los honorarios.

Los niños fueron dejado con las enfermeras en la sala cuna , Abrazas y el doctor se fueron a su oficina, por la razón mencionada antes , en la oficina el señor Abrazas lo miraba y no lo dejaba de mirar lo estaba estudiando, necesitaba saber si el nombre haría lo que le pediría minutos mas tarde pero era un riesgo que debía correr por el bien de su familia y la fortuna.

bien quiero pedirle , que me haga un favor señor , le pagare mucho dinero por este trabajo con lo que le pagare no va ser necesario que trabaje nunca más en su vida.

esto sorprendió al doctor , que quiere que haga Señor Malfoy

necesito que haga desaparecer a uno de mis nietos al menor de ellos , el no puede estar dentro de mi familia, la fortuna se dispersaría y eso no seria bueno.

Pero, señor como voy hacer eso.

Tranquilo que nadie se tiene por que enterar, mire solamente llévese al niño si quiere quédese con él no haga lo que quiera a mi hijo dígale que el niño murió no invente un enfermedad creíble con un poción asemeje los rasgo del bebe a esa edad todos los bebe se parecen.

Esta bien , pero no me puedo quedar con el bebe lo regalare por ahí, hay mucha gente que explota a los niños. Abrazas le dice que para mañana tendrá abierta una cuenta en el banco para que pueda retirar cuando gusto, dicho esto ultimo el señor se retiro del hospital.

Lucius contemplaba a Narcisa mientras esta descansaba después de haber sufrido , en el parto los dolores que solo las mujeres pueden soportar, no se veía el soportando todo ese dolor , vio que entro la enfermera con la cara muy preocupada intuía que algo le había sucedido a sus gemelos estaba asustado , fue donde ella sin perder la calma la siguió, hasta llegar a la oficina del doctor donde le dijeron sobre el fallecimiento de su hijo Lucius se puso mas pálido de lo que era , agarro al medico de la solapa, diciendo que eran unos incompetentes y que se lleva a su esposa y pondría una queja , además el hospital iba a cerrar , si no hubiese sido por su padre , hubiese pasado por que a Lucius Malfoy nadie le pone un pie encima, al día siguiente la familia Malfoy desaparecía del hospital para nunca más volver Narcisa estaba deprimida por la perdida de su hijo , tan pequeño y morir por una infección al hígado era algo increíble si se veía también , pero su sentido de la madre le decía que no estaba muerto pero Lucius había visto muerto ella no quiso verlo no se atrevía miraba a su otro hijo tan indefenso dormía en sus brazos .

**2 años después**

Un niño rubio acaba de despertar y unos elfos lo estaba vistiendo , vestir al pequeño Draco era toda una odisea para los elfos, se probaba una y otra vez la ropa hasta quedar perfecto y hermoso para que su madre le dijera que se veía bien a su corta edad sabía como se veía bien, los elfos tenían ordenes de cumplir todo lo que su hijo quisiera , hasta el más intimo de sus caprichos ahora estaba entretenido agarrándole las orejas a uno de ellos ya que eran largas y pegajosa , pero luego sintió asco y mando a bañar al elfo y recordó nunca mas tocar esas orejas. Su madre lo esperaba en la habitación para tomar el desayuno que consistía una mamadera de leche con chocolate para él tenía mucha hambre , cuando llego a la habitación de su madre para que lo cargara al comedor no se dejaba cargar por los elfos según Draco eran muy cochinos , desde muy pequeño desarrollo un carácter fuerte , una arrogancia propia de un Malfoy .

Su padre se había temprano al trabajo prometiéndole que si pasaba por un lugar donde vendiera le iba a traer ranas de chocolates y graceas de todos los sabores pero eso estaba por verse según su padre pero sabía que sería así nunca le negaba nada , no estaba con para jugar y tenía que hacerlo con los elfos solo lo veía los fines de semana, porque esos días no trabajaba pero igual era genial pedirle cosas y al segundo tenerlas.

**4 años después **

Draco a los seis años era un niño voluntarioso y de un carácter fuerte , solo Exigía lo

que según el se merecía, a los elfos los trataba muy mal ya que a los cinco años empezó a recibir las enseñanzas de los Malfoy forjándole su carácter de que el es el mejor y nadie es mejor que él y su repentino odio a los sangres sucias fue cuando su abuelo Abrazas murió y le dejo toda su fortuna con la condición de odiar a los sangres sucias en un principió no entendió pero su padre le explico que significaba y quienes eran los sangres sucias, tuvo su primera escoca voladora para niños menores de once años , solo volaba un metro sobre el suelo pero Draco decía que volaba muy lejos haciendo que su madre sonriera cuando volaba y perseguía a los elfos mientras hacían el que hacer de la mansión . a esa misma edad le contaron que el no había nacido solo que había tenido un hermano pero que había muerto al nacer era su gemelo una personita idéntica a él ,eso lo dejo mal si su hermano hubiese vivido tendría con quien jugar y perseguir juntos a los elfos que era su deporte favorito, después del quidith .

**5 años después**

Fue el momento más esperado de Draco, por fin la carta había llegado era un increíble mago la espero desde que sus padres le dijeron que un mago y que a los once años recibiría instrucción mágica en la escuela pero los Malfoy se adelantaron y le enseñaron algunos hechizos para defenderse a su hijo, el caminaba con su cabello rubio platinado hacia atrás, su postura elegante fue acompañado por sus padres a la estación , donde iba con toda la arrogancia del mundo ahí lo esperaban sus gorilas, los tenia desde que era pequeño , el tren ya casi había llegado cuando una niña entro a su compartimiento a preguntar si habían visto un sapo , todos se pusieron a reír de la niña menos Draco que la encontró muy hermosa, esperaba que quedara en Slythering . La selección llego , todos estaban nerviosos él esperaba quedar en la casa que su familia había estado desde tiempos inmemorables, pero a penas su cabeza rozo el sombrero quedo en Slythering , se fue a sentar en sus compañero , la niña quedo en casa enemigas ese era destino y había que aceptarlo , el ahora era el orgullo de su padre , más si quedo en esa casa de que tanto le hablaban había una habitación solo para él no compartiría nada sería el príncipe de Slytherin como lo fue su padre , su tío, su abuelo y así sucesivamente ese titulo era de los Malfoy y nadie podía llevar ese titulo que no fuera él y así fue todo la casa respetaba a Draco Malfoy.

Capitulo 2 el Mendigo

Un hombre caminaba por oscuros callejones con un bebe en los brazos, había borrachos , gente que salía de sus casa , drogados o quien sabe a que salían a estas alturas de la noche, el le había regalado el niño a una familia de mendigos que se dedicaban a pedir en las calles , llego al lugar donde dejaría al joven criatura si le gustaran los bebe se hubiese quedo con él y haberle sacado provecho más adelante pero tenía dinero suficiente como para querer más se iría al caribe después de dejar al niño, con esas personas, el tipo estaba bebiendo , su mujer llego para tomar a la criatura y llevársela a la habitación conjunta donde dormía toda la familia, le dio a tomar un biberón de leche sola, para que se quedara dormido y lo dejo en un viejo y pequeño colchón en el suelo , mientras se iba a serviles copas al tipo que había traído a tan hermoso niño el era diferente a todos sus hijos todos los demás eran pelo negro y ojos cafés tan comunes y él bebe tan rubio y con unos ojos grises , lo hacían diferente, le dio lastima el pequeño mañana iría a comprar pañales necesitaría cambio de seguro , hacia mucho tiempo que no ponía un pañal y compraba ropa de bebe iría a la tienda de ropa usada o se conseguirá con unas de sus amigas que ya tuvieron un bebe.

Su hija era un joven mendiga se dedicaba a eso desde que era bebe , lo hacia en las iglesias y las afueras de los bancos , preciosa niña aunque con un carácter fuerte siempre terminaba discutiendo con Ray su esposo , su otro hijo un ladrón no quiso mendigar consideraba que era muy poco lo que se ganaba le gustaba el dinero fácil , bueno y su pequeño que mendigaba , en la plaza cercana ya que a su corta edad no lo dejaba ir más lejos , y ahora tendría que hacerse cargo de el niño rubio pensó un nombre y decidió llamarlo Mike.

**Dos años después .**

Mike se encontraba en lo brazos de la mujer que consideraba su madre en el suelo pidiendo limosnas, en una esquina de un parque, el ya estaba aburrido no le gustaba estar ahí , llevaba puesto un pantaloncito azul , un chaleco que le quedaba chico amarillo hacia contraste con su cabello , las manos las tenia pegajosas por el dulce que le habían comprado para que se quedara quitecito y un liquido corría por su nariz, ya quería irse comenzó a llorar de una manera escandalosa con al intención de juntar dinero , la caja que tenía su madre se fue llenado de monedas suficientes como para poder irse a descansar , que lo único que quería era dormir en ese colchón no muy cómodo pero tenía sueño la mujer se dio cuenta se quedo dormido en sus brazos era el momento de irse comenzaba a helar y el niño podía resfriarse .

**Cuatro años después **

Mike tenía seis años , le tocaba ir a pedir dinero solo a las calles su hermano Roman lo acompañaría, estuvieron así un rato hasta que Mike se aburrió y fue donde unos señores que limpiaban zapatos y les gusto como el niño de les quedaba mirando como intentando aprender como se hacia , le empezaron a enseñar y pronto se dedico a lustrar zapatos era mejor que mendigar , ganaba dinero suficiente para llegar a casa y no ser castigado . Ray sabía que no pedía dinero lo había visto en la plaza, cuando fue a ver si estaba todo bien , lo hacia dos veces al día el se dedicaba a robar igual y otros negocios sucios , pero llegaba con el dinero para su bebida diaria o para poder comprar algo de comida decente ya que tenia que alimentar a sus dos hijos bueno uno pero el otro de yapa los otros se habían ido de la casa , su hija se caso y el otro andaba robando por la vida quien sabe donde o quizás ya había caído preso. Mike comía muy lento era poca la comida quería hacerla durar todo lo pudiera, Roman comía doble ración por que su cuerpo era más grande decía su madre. Necesitaba mas alimento.

**Cinco años después **

Mike había dejado el negocio de lustrar zapatos había conseguido un trabajo de jardinero en un barrio rico , uno de los tipos con que trabajaba le paso el dato , así que ahora podaba rosas, cortaba césped , árboles cuidaba jardines y lo hacia perfectamente había nacido con un talento innato para los jardines , estaba muy cansado no supo como paso pero el césped estaba cortado sin siquiera el haber pasado la maquina que le habían pasado pensó que el lo había hecho y olvido que lo corto , recibió la paga y se fue a la casa darle algo a su padre y lo otro para comer algo rico , todos los días después del trabajo iba a comer algo rico para bajar el hambre que tenía , que no se calmaba con nada, le seguían dando la misma ración que cuando era pequeño y a su hermano le daban más por eso tenía que comer a fuera siempre tenía hambre en esa casa no lo querían por lo menos nunca le habían pegado.

Continuara…..


	2. mi copia

Capitulo 3 MI copia.

Mike estaba siendo presionado por su padre y hermano para darles las direcciones de las casas más acaudaladas para ir hacerles una visitas, pero no quería hacerlo , lo golpearon mucho para que les dijera era la primera vez que le pegaban , pero el no era un ladrón nunca lo sería a el le gustaba el trabajo honrado, se quedo dormido de tanto llorar y el dolor de sus golpes su madre lo rescato de esos animales. Se levanto temprano como de costumbre ya tenía doce años , su madre le dio un pan duro y se fue a su trabajo que le quedaba muy lejos de la casa donde vivían, comenzó a caminar pero sentía que lo estaban siguiendo , de seguro era su padre y su hermano para saber donde quedaba su trabajo y ver por ellos mismo cuales casas eran las mejores para robar. Por primera vez , se subió a un taxi estaba seguro que no lo seguirían porque no saco dinero para eso.

Estaba triste y adolorido miraba como pasaban las personas en el taxi, por lo menos no le pegaron en la cara, solo tenía moretones en el cuerpo y tenía que trabajar bajo el sol, la primera casa era la del señor Brown , hizo lo que hacia siempre iba a la cochera tomaba los artículos de la jardinería, podaba el árbol , cortaba el césped después de eso le daban lo que le correspondí iba a la casa siguiente así se la llevaba todos los días .

En el mundo mágico los días se transformaron , en semanas y estas en meses y se cumplió un año más ya con doce años, su vida comenzó a cambiar de regalo de navidad le dieron una nimbus 2001 , pero su padre estaba muy extraño , desde que corría el rumor de que el Lord Voldemort había regresado al seguridad de su mansión se intensifico al máximo, su padre trabajaba todo el tiempo su madre con las obras benéficas no le daba tiempo a pasear con él por el hermoso jardín, le llego una carta de su amigo Blaise Zabinni para que fueran a dar una vuelta al mundo muggle como no tenía nada más que hacer acepto se juntarían en el caldero chorreante.

Hermano aquí estas , pensé que ya no llegabas—lo recibió con un abrazo

Tienes visto algún panorama por ahí solo vamos a ir a dar vueltas , le cuestiono Draco

No compañero vamos a ir a ver a unas amigas , y después al cine

Los barrios muggles que visitaron eran muy costosos residencial de lujo a lo que estaban acostumbrados pasaron por una casa donde un chico estaba haciendo el jardín , Draco sintió algo no supo que pero paso por delante siquiera mirarlo en busca de las amigas de Blaize.

Las muchachas quedaron impactadas por la belleza de draco y lo que se parecía a Mike son iguales le preguntaron si tenía un hermano por que el jardinero que hacia sus casa era idéntico a él solo que no tan bien vestido pero el rostro y el cabello era el mismo, Blaize se mataba de la risa que comparan a su amigo con el jardinero , pero Draco en vez de estar molesto tenía curiosidad de conocer a esa persona que era idéntico a él y para su suerte el jardinero estaba cruzando la cuadra.

Draco se quedo impactado eran idénticos , como dos gotas de agua, el chico no los miro por que sabia que a los ricos tenían un trauma de que uno de los empleados los mirar a al cara como si fueran iguales, comenzó a regar las plantas , a cortar el césped mientras era observado por los dos chicos que estaban en shock Blaise también lo vio eran idénticos , Draco fue a un árbol y desapareció tenía que hablar con su padre.

La mansión Malfoy estaba desierta , a simple vista pero empezaron a aparecer los elfos cuando sintieron que alguien había llegado , para atenderlos o sacarlo de la mansión si el caso lo requería . EL joven Malfoy se dirigió a la oficina de su padre que era el lugar donde lo encontraría lo más probablemente , golpeo una vez la puerta.

Entra Draco- dijo Lucius.

Lucius estaba de espalda mirando a su mujer que estaba en el jardín , era el hobbie de ella, cuidar de las rosas siempre le había gustado.

Padre esta seguro que mi hermano gemelo murió, le pregunto de golpe Draco

Ya quisiera que no Draco pero es así pro que la pregunta nunca antes habías preguntado por tu hermano

Padre si no fuera por que se que mi hermano murió juraría que lo vi. Lucius se da la vuelta ahora poniendo atención a su hijo.

Explica

Estábamos Blaise y yo , fuimos a dar una vuelta al mundo muggle , a ver unas chicas , cuando vimos al jardinero , padre es idéntico a mi , igualito la copia tiene mi mismo cabello un poco mas largo y sucio pero el mismo es como si fuera mi hermano.

Donde lo viste , mejor llévame quiero verlo con mis propios ojos , Lucius y Draco desaparecieron.

Continuara…


	3. esta bloqeada

Capitulo 4 "Esta bloqueada"

Lucius y Draco Malfoy se aparecieron en las calles del reciento privados Las Lomas, Blaise estaba ay coqueteando con unas niñas ni cuenta se dio que draco había desaparecido , el jardinero estaba a unos centímetro de todos cortando el césped y de vez en cuando abría la llave para beber agua de la manguera, las muchachas de los abriros rico le echaban el ojo de vez en cuando pero el era intocable .

Lucius lo observa su piel no era como la de draco pálida , era tostada producto a la exposición al sol pero con un poco de sol el niño estaría del mismo color de Draco si definitivamente eran igual al menos lo que sus ojos le permitían ver del muchacho de doce años , El niño se acerco a el pero en ningún momento miraba a los ojos siempre su mirada era hacia el suelo por ende era muy difícil verle los ojos y el no se destacaba por ser muy paciente y agarro de los hombros al muchacho sintió que formo una mueca de dolor no lo había apretado tan fuerte , pero si sus ojos grises se enfrentaron , a sus ojos grises y lo vio era su era su Alexander .

Le mando una señal a Draco para que alejara a esas muggles de la vista del muchacho , y pudiera llevárselo el niño estaba aturdido en sus brazos pero lo a sujetaba bien para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, cuando se habían ido desapareció con el niño en sus brazos directo a la mansión Malfoy donde nunca debió salir.

Lucius , estaba a los pies de la cama mientras Narcisa lo acariciaba solo estaban esperando a que el bello durmiente despertara, Narcisa estaba emocionada tenia los ojos vidriosos , había recuperado a su hijo sufrió tanto cuando se lo arrebataron , averiguaría que paso y le haría pagar hasta la locura a quien sea que se lo haya llevado y haber dejado a su precioso ángel con eso muggles asqueroso s, eso pensaba Narcisa.

Mike estaba empezando a despertar le dolía la cabeza como el infierno un gruñido salió de su boca odiaba la migraña , cuando los abrió vio a dos persona que nunca en su vida había visto una mujer que parecía una diosa su cabello rubio caían delicadamente por sus pechos , y el señor que estaba al frente tenia una mirada conciliadora , no lo miraba con furia si no había muchos sentimientos hacia él . no entendía quienes eran esas personas ni que carajo hacia en esa cama , estas cosas definitivamente solo le pasaban a él

Señores disculpe pero que hago aquí- pregunto Mike

haber muchacho es una larga historia pero no tengo paciencia para esto , tu eres mi hijo perdido Alexander Julian Mafoy ahora vivirás en esta casa con tu madre que esta presente, y tu hermano Draco

que cosa usted se volvió loco o que , dijo Mike con furia el tampoco era paciente.

Mas respeto para tu padre, no estoy loco , tu eres mi hijo te dimos por muerto pero al parecer alguien te secuestro y te llevo a vivir con esos muggles.

Muggles ahora si estaba bien perdido , entendía que el señor estaba loco y creía que era su hijo que estaba perdido eso pasaba según la televisión .

Pero esto era la vida real no un telenovela como salía de esta quería gritar y correr alejarse del loco pero a donde iba analizaba sus posibilidades y la vida le enseño a pensar.

Draco entra

Draco entro y ay se quedo estaba viendo a una copia de el esto era imposible las personas no tenían copias no existían los dobles solo en caso de ser gemelo solo ellos se parecían una vez vio uno pareja de niños iguales y les pregunto por que eran así y le dijeron que eran gemelos idénticos .

Hola soy tu hermano Gemelo Draco Malfoy ,

Mike, esta niño era realmente curioso hablaba arrastrando la palabra se demora un montón en hablar y tenia cierto rin tin en las forma de hablar hasta le aprecia gracioso el niño que decía ser su hermano gemelo.

Esta bien supongamos que les creo todo del hijo perdido , pero sigo entender como llegue aquí por que volando estoy seguro que no.

Yo te traje cuando mi hijo te encontró haciendo el jardín en esa casa y te traje.

Y que hago ahora , esto es realmente complicado

Dímelo a mi dijo Draco que tu regresaste siempre pensé que algún día cuando me muriera te vería y ahora te veo vivito y coleando como siempre debió ser.

Los Malfoy se fueron dejando solo Mike en su nueva habitación para que pensara las cosas , pero esto podría llegar a gustarle, la pieza era hermosa una cama enorme ya no dormiría mas en un sillón roñoso lleno de pulgas, un armario del porte del techo de tres puertas , y el espacio como para girar y girar, y bailar le gustaba bailar , empezó a caminar para ver que había en esas oscuras cortinas la corrió y el sol le pego de lleno en la cara le costo un poco acostumbrarse , pero cuando abrió por completo los ojos había un jardín hermoso, lleno de narcisos, rosa y césped laberintos de dibujos de césped, y una alberca la podía distinguir antes de llegar a ese bosque ya quería ir a explorar el era curioso , y no podía dejar de impresionarse por todo lo que había, llego a un puerta y se dio cuenta que era un baño tenía su propio baño privado eso era nuevo .

Lucius , Narcisa, y Draco estaban en el despacho viendo todas las posibilidades de por que el niño no había sido llamado a la escuela y ninguna le gustan , un petardo era la única cosa que podían ser y era prácticamente imposible los Malfoy no traían petardos al mundo , eso no había pasado en las mas de quinientas generaciones de Malfoy y no le iba a pasar a Lucius Malfoy no señor. Lucius fue a la habitación de Alexander y no lo entro fu a ver si estaba en el jardín , y lo encontró mirando los narcisos, se preguntaba por que no podía tener una familia normal un hijo fanático de competir con Potter hasta por la galleta que se come y el otro amante de los narciso eso ultimo era algo mas sano, apunto su varita al niño para comprobar si había magia en el se dio la impresión de su vida lo habían bloqueado su magia estaba bloqueada estaba indignado , el único que lo podía ayudar Snape y lo fue a buscar a su oficina.

Continuara…..


	4. la magia comienza

Capitulo 5 EL COMIENZO DE LA MAGIA

Lucius apareció en la oficina de de Snape en la calle la hilandera, Snape acaba de llegar , y vio a Lucius el tenia permiso para aparecerse , el resto lo tenia bloqueado se saludaron de manos y Lucius volvió a sentarse en el lugar que estaba anteriormente.

Que te trae por estos lados Lucius, pregunto Snape

Hola , vine para que me ayudaras en un asunto lo haría yo pero mi magia oscura podría dañarlo y es lo que menos quiero hacer.

De que se trata el asunto.

Necesito que hagas un hechizo de desbloque de magia es para mi hijo Alexander

Lucius su hijo Alexander murió

No fue secuestrado ahora esta de regreso y le han bloqueado la mafia

Llévame de inmediato a lo mejor aun se puede hacer algo. Y desaparecieron

Mike estaba acostado en su cama no quería moverse de ahí, eran tan exquisita, cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su cuarto era un hombre pero no sabia quien era porque estaba tapado de un montón de ropa cuando por fin lo vio era su hermano que venía cansado dejo todo ahí.

Uff debí decirle a un elfo que lo trajera , pero quería hablar con usted dijo Draco

- a que es todo esa ropa que trae usted ahí

Es para que se la ponga mientras no vamos a comprarle ropa a usted no sabia su gusto por la ropa ,es ropa mía , antigua bueno los colores no son muy variados me gusta el negro .

Esta bien y empezó a mirar la ropa a ver si había algo que no fuera de color negro y encontró uno jeans azules y una playera verde con un pelota extraña eligió para ponerse.

Y usted a que escuela va le pregunto Mike tratando de iniciar una conversación

A la misma que ira usted hogwrats.

Iré a una escuela , yo nunca he ido a una escuela antes

Por que sus tutores no lo mandaron a la escuela

Por que decían que solamente los que no tenían nada que hacer iban a la escuela el resto tenia que trabajar para alimentarse .

Así comenzó muchas preguntas , para conocerse y Draco estaba indignado por la vida que le obligaron llevar a su hermano tenía que hablar con su padre para que empezaran las clase de alfabetización a Mike no sabia leer y menos escribir y eso no podía ser ningún Malfoy es un bruto. Mike se estaba vistiendo cuando sintió unos brazos por atrás era una mujer que olía exquisito , antes había olido ese olor pero no se acordaba de donde cerro sus ojos para poder sentirla más seguro era su madre , hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mas ese olor. No quería separarse de esa mujer lo tranquilizaba mucho .

No sabes cuanto te extrañe no hubo día que no pensara en ti, cuando miraba a Draco lo veía y pensaba que hubiese pensado si los hubiese tenido a los dos persiguiendo a los elfos, dijo Narcisa sentándose en la cama

Yo no se que decir , es todo para mi tan confuso señora , complicado

Lo se solo es cosa que te acostumbres a hacer un Malfoy

Y eso es muy difícil , señora.

Jajajaja, por supuesta que no te darás ni cuenta ya seas todo un Malfoy por que lo eres. Y ahora te dejo para que estés tranquilo tu padre vendrá mas tarde.

La vida en esta casa era demasiada extraña se entero de que su nombre era Alexander , y que tenia una hermano gemelo , que tenia un padre y una madre. Estas cosas solo pasan en las películas bueno y que era jodidamente rico podía tener todo lo que quisiera y más esto cada vez s ponía mas interesante sin olvidar a las pequeñas criaturas que eran los sirvientes. De la mansión si que fue extraño la primera vez que vio a Dobby así se llamaba ese elfo . Que mas le faltaba por ver y saber definitivamente este año iba a ser interesante.

Snape estaba en el estudio de Lucio le estaba contado todo lo que había pasado y como se enfrentaría a la situación que avecinaba como explicarle al niño la brujería , jamás pensó que algún día se vería en estas circunstancia para Draco simplemente era algo que era no había razón para decirle pero para Alexander esto era todo nuevo , el mundo entero para el era algo que no estaba previsto . Snape , junto con Lucio se dirigieron a la habitación de Alexander , para Snape el muchacho era solo una leyenda nada más .

Alexander estaba acostado se había pasado todo el día en la habitación para ver que diablos pasaba con todo cuando nuevamente , golpearon la puerta , le dijo que pasara cuando era su padre , y un señor que parecía vampiro , pero si venía con su padre no debía temer. Snape estaba con la boca abierta viendo el niño que estaba al frente.

Alexander el es un amigo de la familia y el padrino de Draco vino a hacerte un examen hablo lucio

Hola señor Snape un gusto

Creo que el gusto es mío jamás pensé que viviría para ver a el hermano de Draco

Snape acostó a Alexander en la cama y le hizo un chequeo completo y efectivamente su magia estaba completamente bloqueada, le hizo dos hechizos para empezar a desbloquear , y le lanzo otros hechizos mientras Alexander estaba , inocente y las barreras puestas al niño habían cedido , ahora era completamente un mago, Lucio y Snape salieron de la habitación para que descanse tranquilo Alexander .

Lucio , snape y Narcisa bebían un wiscky de fuego y Draco bebía un jugo de calabaza su padre le dijo que cuando cumpliera los catorce podía comenzar a probar el wiscky de fuego si quería.

Los días pasaron y a Alexander cada vez le parecía todo extraño sus padre le explicaron el asunto sobre la magia , y que en junio iría a howgrats a que aprendiera obviamente no estaría en el curso de Draco por que lo tenían que nivelar así que entrarían a primer año , sus lección de escritura estaban a cargo de Narcisa la cual estaba muy emocionada de enseñarle y pasar tiempo con Alexander , Draco y el se habían llevado muy bien , pronto irían al callejón diagón a comprar sus útiles escolares .

Alexander caminaba por los pasillos de una librería cuando vio a una niña de cabello rojo.

Continuara…..


	5. un veela en la familia

Capitulo 6 " Un veela en la familia"

Alexander miraba como su hermano peleaba con un montón de pelirrojos , y un chico de cabello negro escucho que lo llamo Potter , ahí estaba ella una pelirroja , le gusto cuando la vio sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón una sensación que nunca antes había sentido igual sentía un dolor en el corazón tan grande , sentía que estaba en peligro . Pero no se movió de donde estaba su padre le había dicho que se quedara en donde estaba, y así lo hizo ignoro su dolor y fue a leer un libro cuando la niña se fue de la tienda, el dolor desapareció por completo, se sentía bien.

Su padre lo tomo de la mano era muy fría , y se fueron a la mansión Malfoy no podía sacarse a esa niña del pensamiento , pero no sabía si contarle a Draco por que al parecer no se llevaba bien con ella, unos amigos de Draco estaban en la mansión no sabía bien el motivo de toda la fiesta el estaba en su habitación se le pidió que no saliera hasta que fuera llamado, Narcisa entro a la habitación a buscarlo.

Alexander estas listo ya es hora de bajar, le dijo Narcisa.

Si , ya estoy listo pero quiero hablar algo con usted antes puedo , le dijo Alexander

Por supuesto , se sentó en la cama de su hijo.

No se exactamente lo que paso a mi , pero hoy día sentí un dolor tan grande en el corazón cuando vi una niña en la biblioteca. Sentía ganas de protegerla y golpear a Draco por que la estaba ofendiendo y insultando pero me contuve , era un dolor tan grande madre.

Que extraño, nunca había escuchado espera , solo los veelas pueden sentir lo que tu dices pero hay que investigar , si eres un veela si lo eres lo más probable es que esa niña sea tu compañera de la vida .

¿Que son los veelas ?

Son criaturas , de las mas puras , y hermosas que existen llenas de amor , de rabia de un poder infinito , en la familia Malfoy solo han existido dos , pero en mi familia , la black cada cien años nace un veela.

Muy bien bajemos , después investigamos todo este asunto de los veelas. Ya deben estar desesperados , los Malfoy no tienen mucha paciencia.

Vamos, y los dos Malfoy se fueron hacia el piso de abajo.

Narcisa iba del lado Izquierdo y Alexander del derecho bajaron y muchas personas estaban ahí, todos lo miraban casi en estado de shock , y miraban a Draco como pudieron ver dos seres tan hermoso , de la misma forma Alexander se sintió incomodo de la forma que lo miraban sobre todo las niñas , había dos que lo miraban como si fuera una presa una se llamaba Dafne y la otras no tenía la menor idea , pero no le gustaba ni un poquito , cuando bajo por completo las escalera fue presentado formalmente como Alexander Julián Malfoy. Muchas personas se acercaban a estrecharle la mano, y saludarlo, a penas pudo se escapo al jardín estaba abrumado no le gustaba la multitud, Draco se sentó junto a él se quedaron el silencio unos momentos.

Alex , están bien pegunto Draco

Un poco es que me siento asfixiado por tanta personas saludándome como si me conocieran.

Son así , aduladores , nuestra familia es una de las más importantes en el mundo mágico todos quieren estar bien con nuestro padre , para hacerse de favores en el ministerio y en otras partes.

Yo ya estoy acostumbrado , pero la primera vez igual fue incomodo aunque tuve más tiempo para prepararme para todo esto , tu tuviste muy poco tiempo y te gusto alguna de las niñas que vino.

Ale se ruborizo un poco , son lindas pero a mi ya me gusta alguien más.

En serio dime ¿Quién?

No se si decirte no creo que te guste mucho quien me gusta.

No es Pancy verdad

No , para nada es una niña que no te cae muy bien que digamos y puedes que te enojes conmigo por que me guste ella, pero es hermosa según mi parecer.

Ya me tienes de nervio prometo que no me enojare sea quien sea.

Es la niña que te peleaste en la biblioteca la pelirroja.

No me digas que te gusta weesley

Asi se llama , si ella me gusta no sabia su nombre hasta hoy.

Que gustos hermano , ellas es pobre y un traidor a la sangre.

Que es eso de traidor a la sangre y no me gusta que hables así de ellas, y se fue antes de golpearlo, no sabia pero sentía tanta ira en su interior algo que no podía controlar.

Alexander estaba en su habitación aun no se le pasaba su ira sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar por que se sentía así , a el le habían pasado cosas peores en su vida y nunca se sintió , basta con que alguien hable o diga algo malo de esa niña que ni siquiera conoce para perder la cordura y volverse completamente loco.

La fiesta había terminado , la música dejo de sonar ósea el pianista por que no conocían los equipos musicales ni nada de música embotellada, Draco estaba furioso no por que a su hermano le gustara weesley si no por su compartimiento a un Malfoy nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca ni siquiera otro Malfoy. Lucius estaba preocupado por la actitud de Alexander , Narcisa les conto que posiblemente Alexander fuera un veela y por eso su compartimiento.

Lucius junto con Draco fueron a la biblioteca a investigar no sabia casi nada de los veelas , los dos empezaron a juntar la información y se quedaron asombrado de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Alexander si veía que su compañera estaba en situación de peligro. Lucius trago saliva pensando que iba a ser su hijo si llegaba a enterar lo que había hecho con esa niña simplemente debía recuperar ese diario y dárselo a otro , no podía correr riesgos. Draco se prometió a si mismo no volver a decir cosas ofensiva de la weesley delante de su hermano.

El gran día llego los Mafoy estaba en a punto de entrar en la plataforma 9 ¾ cuando Alex sintió su corazón arder de un forma impresionantemente peligrosa , su pelirroja estaba ahí , con ese tipo de cabello negro , que hacia con ella , las ganas de matarlo aparecieron en su frente, pero se sintió empujado por Draco y quedo al frente de un expreso, y fue conducido por sus padres se instalaron . La Rabia de Alex aun no pasaba ni siquiera , se despidió de su padres se fue a su asiento y se puso a mirar por la ventana .

Continuara….


	6. La selección y Clasificación

Capitulo 7 Selección y Clasificación

Draco no entendía de donde había nacido esa fascinación por la pelirroja no era bonita, más linda era Granger pero saco eso de sus pensamiento tan rápido como lo pensó.

- cálmate , el es Harry Potter un amigo de la familia Weesley , el es el niño que vivió no debes meterte con el forma violenta o te echaras a toda la comunidad mágica encima.

- de que hablas , el niño que vivió de que respondió Alex

- mira hace mucho tiempo , existió un mago , oscuro y malvado, quería que todas las familias de sangres puras se unieran a él , pero la Familia Potter era parte de la luz y no se quiso unir a él , entonces un día voldemort fue a la mansión Potter y mato a James y Lily potter , y cuando quería matar a Harry la magia revoto y lo venció, desde entonces el es el niño que vivió el elegido . Para todos los magos Potter es el que lo vencerá cuando vuelva a venir , ósea es el salvador del mundo mágico una leyenda en el libro historia de la magia, sabrás más sobre la historia por eso ten cuidado con él.

- si el se mantiene lejos de ella , yo no me meteré con él.

- eres muy terco lo sabias.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo , el trió dorado , sintió que algo andaba Malfoy no fue a molestarlos ni un segundo , de hecho todo estaba en relativa calma. Ginny se había unido a ellos solo por el viaje ya que no podía encontrar a sus amigos , la urgencia llego a ella y necesitaba ir al baño , así es que se levanto en dirección al baño de niñas. Mientras caminaba tropezó con alguien que estaba comprando algunos dulces del carrito.

- Disculpe no vi por donde andaba, le dijo Ginny

- no disculpe a mi debí estar más atento, le contesto Alexander

- estas en primer año.

- así Alexander Malfoy un placer tendiéndole la mano

- Ginny dudando se la da por cortesía, y por que fue simpático Virginia Weesley

- Bueno nos vemos en Hogwrats.

- si claro adiós.

Ginny estaba impactada en ningún momento se burlo de ella , o hizo un comentario mordaz sobre su familia además que estaba bien guapo, se fue a sentar con sus amigos y hermano, pensando en Alexander Malfoy, que de seguro quedaría en Slythering y seria la ultima conversación en buena onda que tendrían.

El expreso había llegado todos los primeros años se dirigieron con Hagrid para dar el tradicional paseo por el lago , para llegar al gran palacio que era Hogwrats, Alex no dejaba de mirarla iba en un bote contiguo rodeado de niñas para su salud metal estaba bien aunque sentía envidia de no ser el que iba con ese bote al lado de ella.

El gran salón ya estaba lleno con todos los alumnos de segundo hasta séptimo año, el trió dorado estaba ansioso esperando a la ultima weesley que apareciera por esa puerta de seguro estaría en la noble casa de Gryffindor, eso era un hecho no existía otra posibilidad para los weesley. Los primeros años comenzaron a entrar por la puerta del gran comedor y el coro del colegio empezó a cantar el himno del colegio,

- Los niños de primero se podrán el sombrero , cuando se han nombrado para que sean clasificados en la casa que será su hogar durante su estancia en Hogwrats. Minerva Mcgonagall saca un gran pergamino con los nombres de primer año.

_Colin creevey_ , Gryffindors  
La mesa de Gryffindor aplaude y se va a sentar.

_Erni mcmillan, Hufflepuff_

_Francis Guldman_ Revenclaws

Ginny Weesley , Gryffindors

Robert Reuel , Sylthering

Alexander Malfoy .

La sala quedo en silencio cuando un joven platinado , se dirigió a la tribuna a ponerse el sombrero , Algunos Griffindor miraron a la mesa de Slythering y ahí estaba Draco era imposible , había otro ser que era idéntico , a Draco miraron a los gemelos y supieron que eran gemelos.

_- Interesante , otro Malfoy más lo estaba esperando , veo mucha inteligencia , astucia_

_- ponemé en Griffindor quiero estar en la casa de ella. le interrumpió Alex_

_-Un Malfoy en gryffindors no se ha visto nunca , sería la primera vez que un Malfoy no entra a la casa de Salazar._

_-no importa mi padre entenderá que yo necesito ir a Griffindor, por favor sombrero ponme en la casa de Ginny weesley._

_-esta bien harás grandes cosas Gryffindors. _

_La mesa de Griffindor quedo en silencio no se lo esperaban, Alexander se fue corriendo a sentar , junto a su amada Ginny , miro a Draco y el le sonrió , el sabía por que su hermano había ido a para a esa casa para estar cerca de ella su querida comadreja._

_- hola de nuevo quedamos en la misma casa , se adelanto Alex a mirar a Ginny_

_-_ si , pensé que estarías en la casa de slytherin , por quien eres.

- si me costo un mundo convencer al sombrero que me pusiera en gryffindors , fue duro pero lo conseguí.

- a mi me puso de inmediato .

Todos estaban intrigados de donde se conocían y hablaban como si ya se hubiesen visto .

Bienvenidos a la escuela , de magia y hechicería sean todos bienvenidos, este año se unos el profesor _Gilderoy Lockhart , como su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras , todas las muchas suspiraban y aplaudían al profesor que les sonreía, como ya saben el bosque prohibido esta prohibido como su palabra lo dice para los estudiantes de primer año, que comience el banquete._

_Continuara…._

_Nota de la autora: Encontraran mis fics y este donde quizás se publiquen primeros los capítulos en esta dirección pasen y dejen sus comentarios, .com/_


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 8

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a cenar, todo iba en tranquilidad hasta que un gryffindor estúpido se paro de la mesa a encarar a Alex.

- Tu deberías estar con las serpientes no perteneces a Gryffindor- respondió un niño de tercer año llamado, Robert

-así a caso te crees más sabio que el sombrero, para decidir quien entra o quien sale de Gryffindor , o mejor el eres el dueño de Gryffindor. respondió Alex molesto , le cargaba que no lo dejaran comer tranquilo.

- el muchacho estaba rojo, no pero todos aquí somos leones, y tu eres una serpiente

- a perdóname pero yo no soy ni una serpiente ni un león , si tu te consideras , uno deberías ir a una selva seguro ahí te va mejor.

- vasta ustedes dos apareció la profesora Mcgonagall. Veinte punto a cada uno se le restara de su casa y usted señor Robert vaya a sentarse a su asiento.

- Alex, mientras Robert se dirigía a , su asiento y miro hacia a tras para ver a Alex , este aprovecho y le saco la lengua, burlescamente.

Alex se sentó nuevamente, como si anda hubiese pasado, definitivamente iba a dar que hablar en esta escuela, y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios que fue persivida por los gemelos Weesley , nunca pensaron que Alex podría ser una bromista. Todos siguieron a los prefectos para que les mostrara , la sala común y donde pasarían todo los años que le quedaran en la escuela. Los perfectos , dieron las instrucciones y se fueron a hacer su trabajo en los corredores. Para los niños que pillaran saltándose el toque de queda.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban, a Alex para ver si tenía una conducta sospechosa , pero hasta el momento no había solo un niño mirando todo, tenía su misma edad se comportaba con un hijo de muggle mirando todo asombrado, que diablo le pasaba seguro en su casa tenía cosa similares a eso.

- Malfoy, refiriéndose a Alex, te estaremos vigilando , por si se te ocurre a hacer cualquier cosa estúpida. Le increpo Potter

-a mi tu no me vas a vigilar Potter quien te crees que eres el dueño de la escuela , para andar vigilando además de que es ilegal te puedo poner una demanda por espiar.

- Harry estaba en estado de shock, lo iba a demandar por querer vigilarlo. Yo protejo a los mios

- esta diciendo que todos lo que están aquí son tuyos , Potter eres demasiado arrogante y presumido , para creer que todos , ellos son tuyos, todo los que estaban cerca miraban a potter enojados y con desprecio.

-yo no me referia , a eso...

- si claro, dijo yo me voy a domir , no se ustedes pero , con los arrogantes es muy difícil conversar, nos vemos mañana Ginny. y se fue dándole la espalda a Harry , que estaba furioso como le había dado vuelta sus palabras.

En la mañana los ánimos estaban como de costumbres niños que se acostumbraron a despertar tarde solo Harry y Alex estaban despiertos ellos no tenían la costumbre de dormir hasta tarde. Alex estaba esperando quien sabe cuanto se podían demorar las niñas en arreglarse y se puso a leer un libreo ya que su lectura no era una de las mejores hace dos mese que le enseñaron a leer tenía que practicar para no quedar en vergüenza delante de sus compañeros y menos delante de Ginny.

Harry aun estaba furioso con Malfoy no entendía como había hecho para quedar en Gryffindor y se acordó lo que había hecho el para que no lo mandaran a Slythering, un rubor cruzo por su cabeza al recordar que el también pudo estar en Slythering el no era nadie para decidir quien entra o quien sale de Gryffindor pero no entendía por que no le gustaba si al parecer el no era como su hermano.

Alexander se había ido de la sala común no tenía caso esperar a Ginny no sabía a que hora se levantaba y ya le había dado hambre, se dirigió al gran comedor su hermano igual había, madrugado se sentaron junto en la mesa de Slytherin a tomar el desayuno pronto el comedor a llenarse y los gryffindor miraban como por primera vez un león se sentaba a comer en la casa de las serpientes. Dumbledore veía esto con buenos ojos quisas la competencias de esas casa podría terminarse con lo que estaba sucediendo lo anecdotico sería ver a Draco Malfoy comiendo en la casa de los Leones.

-Alex ya le escribiste a Mamá para informarle que eres un leoncito seguro le encantara la noticia.

- no Draco aun no esperaba que tu lo hicieras .

- y por que yo tengo que escribirle mirando como si se hubiese vuelto loco

- por que eres el hermano mayor y eso te hace responsable de todos mis actos hasta que me muera al menos eso fue lo que dijo papá

- demonios debiste quedar en Slyhering.

- Jajajaja. si pero no era necesario ya había un Malfoy en slytherin mejor abarcar todos los campos no te parece así tenemos mejor control, además tus amigos están un poco locos me dan miedo.

- no le escribirás tu

- vamos aun yo no se escribir muy bien recuerda que hace dos meses que me están enseñando y aun no aprendo bien.

- de verdad se había olvidado estaba bien les escribiré pero me debes una

- esta bien, ya me voy a clases que mi dama se esta yendo nos estamos viendo.

Continuara...


End file.
